


NarutoxReader: I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You

by cloudwolfanime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwolfanime/pseuds/cloudwolfanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto remembers the good times he had with you. The times before the war. The times before you died. You both loved each other but now it's all gone. Will he get over your death? One-shot story.</p>
<p>This is one of my old works. It was made in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NarutoxReader: I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You

**Supiningudoragon - spinning dragon**

It was the time of your funeral. It was after the war. The war where all of the ninja nations against the Akatuski and their reanimation jutsy. You died protecting your love, Uzumaki Naruto. You protected him from Tobi or in other words, Obito.

Everyone was at your funeral. They were all wrong from thinking that you were a rogue because you were framed for killing a whole entire town. Naruto knew from the start that you were framed but you told him not to do anything about it.

***Flashback***

You were in the Hokage office with Naruto. "Yes, Tsunade?", you asked the Hokage. You were wondering why you were called just after you got back from a mission. Tsunade sighed and looked at you with a sad and regretting look. "I'm sorry (y/n)...", she said. You tilt your head, confused. Tsunade snaped her fingers and two ANBU came out of nowhere and tied your hands behind your back. Both you and Naruto were surprised. Naruto exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this!?" Tsunade said, "I'm sorry but (y/n) is a crinimal for killing a entire town." "What!? (Y/n) would never do such a thing! She's not like that and you know it!", Naruto exclaimed again. Tsunade sighed, "(Y/n) has been seen killing the town." Naruto yelled, "How would you know that!? Have you seen her kill a entire town!? What if someone is framing her!? I know her better than anyone and I know that she would never do such a thing!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto, "Naruto calm down!" You sighed, "I didn't do anything but I don't think that you're going to believe me or Naruto..."

You turned into a (favorite wolf color) wolf with dragon wings. You break your bond that tied your lefs and fly out of the window and towards the front gates at lightning quick speed. You were soon at the forest outside of the village and landed on a large branch. You turned human and panted heavily. You closed your eyes.

Naruto appeared in front of you and you didn't notice. Once you opened your eyes, you saw Naruto's deep blue orbs. You backed up, surprised.

"Naruto...", you whispered. Naruto looked at you and said, "(Y/n), don't go. I'll convince granny that you didn't kill a entire town. Please don't go. I love you." Tears streamed down your face and you said to your love, "Naruto... I can't. This time you won't be able to convince her." Naruto was suprised at what you said. He then said, "But (y/n) you're my girlfriend. I love you with all my heart. Even more than the bond that I have with Sasuke." You turned your head and muttered sadly, "I'm sorry." Naruto puts his finger on your chin and made you look at him. Tears streamed down his face. His face leaned toward yours. Your lips felt a small pressure. You close your eyes and kiss Naruto back.

Both of you tasted warm, wet, and salty tears on both of your lips. Naruto pulls back after a few minutes and looked at you. You opened your (e/c) eyes. You said, "Naruto... We'll see each other again. This isn't goodbye. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

***End of Flashback***

Naruto thinks about how you always say, "I'm never saying goodbye to you." Somebody puts their hand on his shoulder. Naruto turns his head and sees Sakura. She stares at him with a sympathetic look. Sakura looks at your coffin. Naruto notices that it's his turn to put his flower on the coffin.

He slowly walks over to your coffin and put down (f/f) flower. It reminded him of the first time that both of you met.

***Flashback***

Both of you were thirteen years old at the time. Both of you were also genins.

You were just walking home with a bunch of (f/f) flowers. You needed some decoration at your house so you decided to buy some flowers. It was a nice, warm sunny day.

While you were walking, a grey cat with a ribbon on it's right ear came out of nowhere and slammed into your legs, making you fall down. Your flowers fell out of the bag that you were carrying. A boy with dark hair and eyes with a blue shirt and whtie pants ran towards you with a girl with long pink hair and a red dress following him. They both dodge you and your flowers. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes, a orange jumpsuit, and what seemed like whiskers on his cheeks, ran towards you. He stops in front of you and smiles.

He squats down and picks up all of your flowers and puts them into the bag then hands it to you. "Here.", he said. You grab the bag and smile, "Thank you." The boy grins and said, "No problem! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" "I'm (l/n) (f/n).", you replied.

"Nice to meet you, (y/n). Well I got to go help my teammates with our mission. Someday I'm going to become Hokage. Believe it!", he said. You chuckled and said, "Nice meeting you too, Naruto." Naruto gets up and helps you up then runs off. He looks at you over his shoulder and waves his hands bye. "See you later, (y/n)!", he yells.

***End of Flashback***

Naruto walks back to where everone is. He stares at the sky. He visions you flying in your wolf form with dragon wings. The wind was blowing at your face. You were a powerful and quick flyer. Your timing was always perfect when it comes to fighting in the air.

Naruto sighs. He wishes that he was on your back again. Feeling the wind in his face and hair. He remembered what the Hidden Leaf Village looked like from the sky. It was beautiful. Naruto envied your power of flight.

***Flashback***

You were in your wolf form with dragon wings, flying. Naruto was on your back. Both of you were sixteen at the time. Both of you were also boyfriend and girlfriend.

You were flying at a medium pace. Naruto was looking down and staring at the puny village. "Wow. I never that the Hidden Leaf Village would look more amazing from up here. I envy your power of flight, (y/n).", Naruto said. You chuckled and said, "Yeah. It's beautiful. When I'm upset, I fly and look down at the village. It always calm me down." Naruto nods and hugs your furry neck. "You're amazing, (y/n). Thank you for taking me up here. I love you.", Naruto said. You blushed and replied, "You're welcome, Naruto. I love you too."

***End of Flashback***

Naruto clenches his teeth and hands together. _It's my fault that (y/n) is dead. If only I could've convinced her more that I could convince grandma that she didn't kill an entire town. It's my fault that she's dead._ , Naruto thought to himself.

All of Naruto's friends look at him with sad looks. They all felt sorry for the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village and wish that they could comfort him in someway buy they knew that it'll be impossible to.

Someone places their hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turns his head and sees Sakura again. She says in a sad tone, "The funeral is over. It's time to go..." Naruto slightly nods. Sakura nods and walks away and so does everyone else. Naruto still stands where he is, looking at your coffin.

He stands there until the moon and stars come out. He walks to his apartment slowly. Naruto turns his head and looks at the bench where he asked you if you wanted to become his girlfriend.

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful day. Naruto just came back to the village from his training with Jiraiya.

Naruto blushed a bit and stammered, "W-Well... I um... w-wanted to a-ask  
if y-you..." Naruto stopped. You tilted your head and said, "Go on. I   
won't bite. You wanted to ask me if I?" Naruto said really fast, "I want to ask if you want to be my girlfriend!?" You frozed, shocked at what Naruto just said. You had a crush on Naruto since you first met him.

Naruto looks at you with a scared and hopeful eyes. You finally replied, "Yes, Naruto. I'll become your girlfriend." Naruto sighed in relief. You leaned towards him and your lips pecked his. Naruto face became really red and you laughed.

***End of Flashback***

Naruto gets to his apartment and sighs sadly. It felt empty without you. Without your happy smile, wonderful laugh, beautiful eyes, amazing hair, gorgeous lips, and everything that's amazing about you.

Naruto lays on his bed. His arms were behind his head and he stares at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and thinks about you. _How can I ever live without (y/n)? She was my entire life. I'd rather have her back alive than becoming Hokage_ , Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto opens his eyes and turns to his side. He grabs a picture of him giving you a piggy-back ride from his counter. Both of you had big smiles. Naruto's eyes was looking up and was staring at you while your eyes were closed, happily. It was right after both of you became a couple.

***Flashback***

You were riding on Naruto's back. Naruto was running fast through the village. You were laughing cheerfully. Naruto growled, "You owe me." You replied sarcastically, "Aw... But Naruto... You have to do what ever I say because I'm your girlfriend." Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. He snorted, "Nope." You sighed and said happily, "Oh cheer up, Naruto! I'll let you ride on my back and we can fly up in the air later!" Naruto replied happily, "Ok." You smiled.

A photographer blocked Naruto's path so Naruto had to stop running. "Oh! You two look like a cute couple!", the photographer exclaimed. "Can I take a picture of both of you?", the photographer asked. You replied, smiling, "Sure." The photographer smiled and put her camera up to her eye and said, "Say cheese!" You and Naruto said at the same exact time, "Cheese!" The photographer took a picture of both of you.

***End of Flashback***

Naruto sighed sadly. It was a happy day that day. Now he couldn't cherish those happy moments with you anymore. His hand grips a necklace that is around his neck. It was a Valentines present from you. He gave you a necklace for Valentines Day as well.

***Flashback***

You were blindfolded. Naruto was guiding you somewhere to something magical. You were got impatient because it has already passed thirty minutes.

You growled impatiently, "Are we there yet?" Naruto chuckled and replied next to your ear, "Almost." You felt his breathes next to your ear. You stopped walking. "Are w-", you got cut off when Naruto lips pressed against yours. You kissed him back and closed your eyes. Naruto took off your blindfold. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Your arms snaked around his neck. 

Both of you stayed in that position for a few minutes. You pulled away from Naruto for air. You both breathed heavily. Naruto kissed your forehead before he moved to the side. Your eyes widened as you saw the beautiful scenery.

There was a waterfall with a rainbow over it. Deer was grazing around it. Rabbits hopped around happily. Birds sang beautifully. Flowers surrounded the area. The sky above was a light blue with no clouds. The sunlight shone everywhere. It didn't miss a spot. The wind blew lightly and made the flowers dance. A wolf came over to the waterfall to take a drink. It didn't minde the deer and rabbits. The deer and rabbits didn't seem to notice the wolf. The wolf looked at you then walked off.

Naruto clears his throat and you didn't want to take your eyes off of the scenery but you did. You saw Naruto sitting one picnic blanket with (your favorite food) and steaming hot ramen. You walked over to the picnic blanket and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled and said, "Wait. I have another present for you. Close your eyes." You did as you were told. Then, you felt something cold around your neck. "Now open.", Naruto whispered. You opened your eyes and looked down. You gasped when you saw two wolves touching noses and a heart around them. It was a a,aging masterpiece. "It's beautiful.", you whispered. Naruto huged you from behind and whispered in your ear, "I'm glad that you love it." You smiled and said, "I have a present for you too. Now close your eyes." Naruto smirked then closed his eyes. You took out a necklace out of your pocket. You put it around Naruto's neck. "Now open.", you said. Naruto looked down and saw a necklace made out of ice. It had a fox and a wolf with dragon wings touching noses with a heart around it. "That's us. I made it myself.", you said. Naruto smiled and replied lovingly, "I love it. I love it as much as I love you. I love you to infinity and beyond." He leaned towards you. You said lovingly, "I love you to I infintiy and beyond too, Naruto-kun." Naruto lips pressed against yours.

***End of Flashback***

Naruto sighs sadly again. "I love you to infinity and beyond, (y/n)...", Naruto whispers lovingly but sadly. He closes his eyes and drifts off to his dreams.

***In Naruto's Dream/Flashback***

Naruto was fighting against Obito. Obito appeared behind Naruto. Before Naruto could turn around, Obito threw kunia knives with bombs at him. Before the kunais could explode, you spin really fast in your wolf form with dragon wings towards the kunais and Obito. "Supiningudoragon!!!!", you yelled. Your fangs grab all of the kunias and you bite Obito's arm, still spinning. Obito's arm make a snapping sound, meaning that it's broken. Obito screams in pain.

Naruto turns around and sees you. His eyes widen and he yells, "(Y/n)!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" The kunai bombs explode. You and Obito scream in pain. Naruto looks away from the explosion.

The smoke soon goes away from the explosion. Naruto looks for yours and Obito's body. Naruto doesn't see Obito's body but he sees your wolf body on the ground. He runs over to you. Naruto kneels down over you. He puts your head on his lap. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wake up! Please! Wake up! (Y/n)!!!", Naruto yells. You slowly open your eyes. You say weakly, "Naruto..." Naruto hugs you and say, "Thank goodness..." You smile sadly and say, "Naruto.. I won't make it. Skypack is calling for me." Naruto looks at you. Water comes into his eyes and they fall out of them. Naruto shakes his head, "No. No. Please... You can't." You say sadly and weakly, "I'm sorry. I love you to infinity and beyond. This isn't your fault Naruto. It never was and never will be. Skypack is calling for me. Thank you for giving me a chance to live Naruto. Without you I don't think that I could ever live with myself when my parents died. Thank you. I love you, Naruto." You took your last breathe and closed your eyes.

Then, a flash of white took Naruto somewhere else in his dreams. He was standing in the place where he took you for Valentines Day. He sees you near the waterfall. Naruto runs towards you. He took you into his arms for a big embrace. You hugged him back. "I missed you, (y/n).", Naruto says with tears streaming down his face. "I missed you too, Naruto.", you replied. You sighed and say, "Naruto. Don't be sad. Please be happy. For me. I can't stand seeing you sad." Naruto stays silent. You go on, "I'm sorry that I had to die but it was my time. It doesn't mean that I'm gone though. I'm still in your heart Naruto. I will protect you inside and hold onto you. As long as you know that I'm in your heart then I will stay there. I will be watching you from your heart. Never forget that. My dream was to see you become Hokage. I may not be with you in the real world when you become Hokage but I will still see you. Promise me that you will become Hokage. I want your dream to become real for my dream to become real." Naruto replies, "I promise that I'll become Hokage." You smile and say, "Good. This isn't goodbye, Naruto. You'll see me again soon. I'm never saying goodbye to you." You kiss Naruto and he kisses you back. Your whole body fades away.

***End of Naruto's Dream/Flashback***

Naruto wakes up as soon as you disappear. He gets out of bed and makes some instant ramen. When he has to wait for three minutes for the ramen, he walks to the balcony. Naruto opens the door and walks onto the balcony. It was still night. Naruto looks up at the stars and moon. He breathes in the fresh night air. He says, "I love you to infinity and beyond. And...

**_I'M NEVER SAYING GOODBYE TO YOU_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot! There is no sequel to this! I hope that you liked my NarutoxReader. It took me 6 days to write this because I've been busy.
> 
> Anyways... Let me explain what Skypack is... Skypack is a heaven for your clans name. In other words (last name) Clan. It is because since you can turn into a wolf then you can go into wolf heaven. You can sometimes talk to the spirits in Skypack but u must be really skilled to do so. I made this up cuz I'm going to do a story called Dragon Wolf Bloods that have Skypack in it n they get to talk to the spirits in Skypack. I hope that u guys like my Skypack idea!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please critique!!!
> 
> Story © Me n Masashi Kishimoto  
> All Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
> You © You


End file.
